


宕机

by Julytree



Category: Gambit(2012), Temple(TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24733195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julytree/pseuds/Julytree
Summary: “几天后，当门诊病人一脸委屈地在面前坐下，Daniel对上他的视线，尴尬得不想承认，这就是那天晚上把自己弄回家的家伙。”时间线大约在Temple第一季结束后：另一边与电影基本同步发生。Beth（Daniel妻子）死亡设定！雷的不要点开
Relationships: Colin Firth/Mark Strong, Daniel Milton/Harry Deane





	宕机

心电监护仪上的图案归为直线，和Beth的心脏一样，久久不再产生波动。奇迹没有发生，他们终究还是慢了一步。

Daniel身上某种紧绷的东西终于散开，消失殆尽，竟意外地有种解脱感。

在妻子被秘密送进地下诊所的第一天，Daniel其实早已默认会是这样的结局，也平静地接受了眼前的事实。他知道，治疗中Beth忍受的煎熬是他的千百倍，没资格让她再为自己坚持下去，是时候放手了。

不久随着铁路网线改造，地下诊所也不得不停止运作。Daniel之前为维持诊所运作，花光了所有积蓄，现在几乎身无分文，托人求情好几次，才勉强回到之前工作的医院，重新干起外科门诊的行当。

半年时间一晃眼过去，医生还没搬出那间小得可怜的公寓，但租金总算能按时糊弄过去；没有车子，他天天坐地铁上下班，在拥挤的人群和迟到之间纠结。在外人看来，Daniel的生活在一步步重新回到正轨。

别人不知道的是，Daniel时常被噩梦困扰：混沌的画面里，一会是Suzanna盯着被切开的血腥下腹，那里刚刚被取出一颗肾脏；一会又变成Lee和Anna惊恐地盯着他，仿佛看到了什么失去理智的怪兽，Ann毫不犹豫扣下手枪扳机，冷眼看着自己仰面躺倒在地下室，视线被深红色的鲜血一点点盖住。他挣扎着惊醒，身上和被子早已被冷汗浸湿。接着是长久的失眠，枯坐至天亮。

物证已被清理干净，警察不会再找上门。但只有自己明白，那段时间他仿佛着魔一般，什么下三滥的法子都不加避讳，想去试试；旁人的话全然听不进，一度变得暴躁易怒。回想起来还时常感到后怕：他陷得太深了，已经不再是单纯想要研制出解药，更多的似乎在掩饰自负和心虚，拼命拒绝那注定的失败。

入学时背诵的希波克拉底誓言还能记起：“我愿尽余之能力与判断力所及，遵守为病家谋利益之信条，并检束一切堕落及害人行为。”现在看看简直可笑又讽刺。早就违背了职业底线，哪里还有资格医治别人？然而，想起房租和种种开销，为了养家糊口，他也只能努力忽视自我厌恶的情绪，硬着头皮维持着“正常”生活。

这种情况下，酒精变成了自然而然的选择。

Daniel被冒火的嗓子干醒，迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，持续不断的眩晕提醒他前夜喝到多醉。幸亏今天轮休，否则这个样子肯定要丢饭碗。说起上班——

Daniel猛然清醒，发现自己躺在陌生的房间里。昨天喝的太凶了，完全想不起后来发生了什么。模糊的回忆里，隐约是个有柔软的眼睛的陌生人和一双扶在腰部的双手。

想到这里内心咯噔一下，拜托拜托，千万别发生什么失控的事！Daniel赶紧坐起来，反复检查自己，还好，除了衣服被折腾的皱皱巴巴之外没什么异样。他微微松了一口气，转头望向沙发靠背上的外套，胸口处斜插着一小块白纸片，是自己的名片，后面留有几个陌生的黑色字迹：

账单已付，不知道你的住址，就在酒店附近开了个单间。  
从你钱包里拿的钱。  
——H.D.

几天后，当门诊病人一脸委屈地在面前坐下，Daniel对上他的视线，尴尬得不想承认，这就是那天晚上把自己弄回家的家伙。预约信息告诉他，此人名叫Harry Deane。

鼻梁骨凹下去一块，周围呈紫红色，想必这就是Harry来就医的原因。脸上还有大大的黑眼圈，很明显一个熬夜了好几天的社畜模样。看着憔悴的的他，Daniel不由得想起自己那段难熬的经历，心里莫名产生几分怜惜。一边托住Harry的下巴微微抬起，凑近前仔细检查患处。一边用棉棒蘸了酒精给周围皮肤消毒，问到：“怎么受伤的，有多久了？”

“撞的，前天不小心摔倒磕在架子上。”鼻腔充血使得对方声音有些闷闷的，却也带上几分黏腻。

这不是事实。就这个创面和力度来看，很明显是被人打的，还至少是三次。Daniel没有做声，伸手换了根棉签，开始给创处涂抹上消肿药膏。

“你应该早点来的，淤血没有及时清除，积在里面容易引起进一步发炎，搞不好还要做手术切开清理。”手指按上去，Harry忍不住发出嘶嘶声。他努着嘴小声嘟囔：“我失业了”

“什么？”

“我刚刚失业，来不及处理……”对方似乎终于忍不住了，打开话匣子叨叨起来：“我在画廊工作，老板简直是个蠢货！自大，无能，还是彻头彻尾的变态暴露狂，每次进办公室他都一丝不挂。脑子里只想着赚钱，根本不知道什么才是真正的艺术！”

说话时吐出的气息吹在医生脸上，Daniel后背顿时感到一阵酥麻。他抬起头，正好对上Harry委屈的眼神，这下耳根处也悄悄有些发热。但又不好打断他，只得默默听着，手中动作没停。

“本来我是画廊最优秀的鉴定师，辛辛苦苦打工不说，结果呢？他找了个杂鱼来顶替我！顺便一提那货长得和你还挺像，别误会别误会，你比他好看……”Harry嘴巴一瘪，像是要哭出来。“反正，我已经被扫地出门了，甚至这几个月的薪水还没结……”

听别人大倒苦水，本来是心理咨询师的工作吧，一个外科医生，还是在工作时间，随便知晓这类隐私的事，更多少显得些有失体面。然而，Daniel奇怪地没有插嘴，由着他继续说下去。

检查完毕，Daniel收起工具，在医疗本上记下几笔。Harry接过账单，惊讶的瞪大了眼睛：“费用……这么低？”

“算你运气好，我是诊疗费最便宜的那个，”Daniel挥挥手，冲他微微翘起嘴角。

其实他的门诊费用根本不便宜，写下的数字几乎算是免费了。自己也不知道为什么做出这样的决定，也许是看着Harry无助且“穷困潦倒”的样子，本能地想做些什么弥补一下。另外，多少也是对那天晚上的一点表示，对方全程没提起，但自己不能装作没发生。

Harry愣了愣，反应过来。眼神变得明亮，他右手抓住医生胳膊，连声道谢；“太谢谢你了，医生先生！”另一只手慢慢抚上Daniel胸口，声音降下来，“只要有需要，我一定会报答你的。”

手指摸到的地方一股暖意涌过，Daniel被这过分亲密的动作窘得僵在原地，他勉强抽开身子，有点结巴地回道：“不用了……祝你早日康复。”

“另外，那天谢谢你了。”

Harry抬起头，眨眨眼睛，与他对视的样子看得Daniel心跳又有些加快。随后，轻快地转身离开，留下医生自己一个人，思考着刚才的决定。

三天后的清晨，一封信件被放到公寓门口，阻断了Daniel上班的脚步。撕开一看是房租缴费账单，上面显示他未来半年的房租已经被付清。

更大的惊喜，或者说惊吓发生在下楼之后：那是他早就典当出去的车，正完好如初地停在门口街道上。

雨刮器上夹一张小纸片，Daniel挑起它，发现竟是自己丢失的名片。前天下班后发现没了，还以为是地铁里被挤掉的。

翻过背面，黑色字迹有些眼熟：

物归原主，就算你的门诊费了  
——H.D

END


End file.
